The purpose of this application is to provide continued access to NCI supported Cancer Treatment, Prevention and Control Trials for residents of the mid-gulf coast region. The MBCCOP in Mobile, AL is the only institution between New Orleans and Eastern Florida funded to provide these programs. The UAB in Birmingham AL is 260 miles distant. The MBCCOP in Mobile AL has existed and been funded since the inception of the program 12 years ago. The patient population in Mobile and environs is ideal for this type program because it is 35 percent African American and 2 percent other minorities. Further, about 60 percent of the population live in an urban environment and 40 percent in rural areas.This permitted the development of a MBCCOP at the University of South Alabama (USAMC) in 1990 and the development of affiliations with SWOG, NSABP, RTOG, MDA,URCC and POG (COG) with participation in Cancer Treatment, Prevention and Control Studies and development of local studies to determine reasons for differences in ,participation in trials by different ethnic groups.During 2000 the University indicated they were interested in pharmacological drug development and Phase I studies internally and with Pharmaceutical firms externally. The Mobile Infirmary Medical Center (MIMC) indicated an interest in the MBCCOP program and a Letter of Relinquishment of the program and grant was proffered by USAMC in favor of MIMC. Funding of MIMC for the remaining two years of the grant was provided by NCI following a site visit by DCP The PI and CRA's at USAMC moved with the program to MIMC on 06/01/2001. The staff at MIMC had been a satellite of Tulane University for SWOG, RTOG and NSABP; this facilitated development of the MBCCOP at the new location. Most oncology patients at USA sought medical care at MIMC with closure of medical oncology at USA. Some were prohibited by third party payers Followup is being accomplished by telephone and help of community physicians..All medical records were reproduced with individual patient permission. IRB approval of all protocols was necessary at MIMC and this slowed accrual because of inability of the IRB to review adequately 88 protocols abruptly. Most of the transition is completed ; Cancer Treatment and Prevention Trials are operational and Cancer Control protocols are being activated. Membership in NCCTG is sought to increase accrual to Cancer Control protocols. Adequacy of the new program is attested by passing five audits by national research bases during the first year of operation (RTOG, SWOG, ACOSOG, NSABP-Treatment, and NSABP-Prevention ). Genesis of the MBCCOP at MIMC was associated with increased accrual to NCI supported research over previous years.